Battle of Montour
*Vernon Laspede |strength1= Approximately around 16,000 |strength2= 10,000 |casualty1 =Minimum |casualty2 = Heavy casualties. *Almost the entire army are massacred *Survivors are being sent to Nice for trial |aftermath= Moonlight Knights' victory Execution of Greast and Vernon Moonlight Knights travel to Nice}} Battle of Montour is one of the many battles in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where Greast makes his final but failed attempt to defeat the Moonlight Knights and recapture Elen in Montour Plains. In the second battle, Greast's Army gets overwhelmed by the vindictive Leitmeritz Army who vow to avenge their Vanadis Eleonora against Greast's torture. Despite his escape, Greast eventually meets his demise when he is tormented by a fugitive noble named Denis. Light Novel Volume 13. Background The following aftermath of their escape from Greast Army Camp, the trio of Tigre, Elen and Mila had to camp at the wilderness for a day so they can lose their pursuers. Greast, whose right hand was chopped off by Elen via Arifar, vowed to retake Elen and plotting on defeating the Moonlight Knights at Montour. The next day, the trio then continue their way out from wilderness and, after seeing Muozinel Army's scout soldiers heading north, they are picked by Gaspar and 30 horsemen and return to the Moonlight Knights' camp. Later that evening, everyone (especially Lim, Titta and Mashas) were delighted to see Tigre and Elen's safe return to the Moonlight Knights camp. During their dinner where Mashas and Lim explained their defeat to Mila, Tigre revealed that he realized knew Greast Army's secret for their early "victory": Greast had been pinpointing his men's strength and utilized them for better use in the battle. While he was shocked to hear Tigre's knowledge, Mashas also asked both Elen and Mila about getting help from Tina and Osterode Army who stayed at Lutetia but the girls (Elen, Mila and Lim) were the first to deny Tina's help out of their suspicions about the Void Vanadis's ambiguous motive. Regardless, Mashas urged them to at least send a message to Lutetia about Elen's return to the Moonlight Knights, which the four (Tigre and the girls) reluctantly agreed. Battle Greast Army's Annihilation Greast's Downfall, Defeat and Death Even after witnessing his army's impending annihilation, Greast insisted on recapturing Elen until he received a report about Osterode Army's attack onto his army's rear unit. Believed that his army will be decimated even if they they retaliate, Greast immediately fled from Montour Plains alone, further escalating his army's downfall due to the commander's disappearance as the Moonlight Knights Army mercilessly kills anyone in sight, even those who surrender. During his escape, Greast met Tina and Osterode Army but the Void Vanadis let him go in an exchange of his information about Ruslan. To escape from the Moonlight Knights pursue, Great had to hide and stay at Vernon's villa for his shelter. Later, as his attempt to escape from Brune again, Greast firstly told Vernon about rewarding Evreux and Lutetia to him, though in reality he was about to use the young Viscount as his cover so he can planning another plot to defeat the Vanadises again. With the plan seemly ensuring his survival, Greast go to sleep in his bedroom without knowing that Denis, Vernon's young brother, as well as his friends, headed towards the mansion and killed Vernon and had Greast captured in a dungeon. Following his awakening, Greast found himself tied in a chair at an unknown place and confronted Denis and his friends who he assumed went exile as the result of his manipulation that resulted former Viscount's demise as well as Vernon's rise as a feudal lord. Despite his situation, however, Greast remained calm and asked Denis about Vernon but become (slightly) shocked when he sees the latter's decapitated head. Denis then begins the execution by having Greast to wear the Armor of Fire, the same armor that once tortured the former elder Viscount Laspede (Denis and Vernon's father) to death. Despite his initial resistance however, the pain from even burning armor greave is so excruciating that it wears Greast out few minutes later. By the time the execution is finally done, Greast is perished for good. Aftermath After the former's demise, Donny beheads Greast and rides off to the Moonlight Knights' camp to show the soldiers, including Tigre and Mashas, the two decapitated heads of Vernon and Greast. With Greast's death, Tigre is originally planning to execute all the remnants/survivors of the fallen Greast Armyt, only to change his mind after being Later, the Moonlight Knights are going to Nice in order to rally up with the other Brune Knights include regrouping with those who flees after the river was poisoned by Greast earlier. Regin later appoint Tigre as Brune top General by promoting him as a Brune Supreme Commander and giving him authorization to command the whole Brune Knights to repel Muozinel Army that was closing in on Nice. Trivia * This is the first battle where the main battle purpose is to avenge the Vanadis Eleonora with an army (Leitmeritz Army). *Despite Greast being his army's strategist and main commander for this battle, his wicked tactics did little or no effect against the Leitmeritz Army as they obliterate almost all of Greast army in their vendetta. It is one and the biggest miscalculations for Greast who originally expects the Leitmeritz Army to be demoralized but instead finds them enraged. **Another fatal miscalculation Greast made is that he didn't expect to see Denis- who was originally aimed at Vernon's life after his two years long exile - coming for him to avenge his late father. Notes Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle